The Shadow
by Kivan Leung
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was a mortal? And had to fight for something he don't even believe in? Here's what happenned.


A lone shadow walked down the street. The owner of the shadow, Percy Jackson, put up his hood of the hoodie as he slowly chewed gum. He knew the hard way that he better not fuck with people or he's the one who get fucked. He slowly walked to the front door of his house, took out his keys but as he was about to open the door, he heard shouting in the alleyway next to his house. Curiously, he went to check what the problem is.

(LINE BREAK)

Percy carefully stepped around the mounds of rubbish, taking time to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. From his waistband he pulled a customized Heckler and Koch HK45 pistol, the 4X metal scope glinting evilly. Holding his breath, he peeked around the corner.

He found a couple of leather-clad, tough-looking bikers beating up an old man, the old man groaning for mercy as one of the bikers picked up a metal pipe, grinning as he held the pipe aloft, ready to bring it hard onto the old man's body.

Percy couldn't watch it any more. Once being a victim of bullying, he had deep sympathy for the ones who are victims too. He shouted, 'Stop it!' The bikers stopped and looked at him for a moment, taken aback by the sudden show of valor from the teen. Then they laughed. The biggest biker, the one holding the pipe, stepped towards Percy. Percy instantly noted that he is the leader of the bikers. 'Boy,' he growled, 'what would it take to let us "stop it"? Your puny fists?' They all laughed again by the imitation of the boy's words. Percy stepped forward, his beautiful sea green eyes burning with rage, raised his gun towards the leader, and fired. The .45 round hit him fully in the face, and blood blossomed outwards in a shower of red mist. The bikers instantly shut up, and looked at Percy in shock. Percy, on the other hand just calmly pointed his gun at the other bikers. 'Get lost.' The words, filled with venom, combined with the sudden death of their leader, scared the bikers pretty badly and by the smell it seems that he scared one real bad. The bikers, disorientated and confused, just turned and ran. The noise of Harley Davidson engines quickly faded into the distance.

Percy then turned to check on the old man. The poor old man had already stood up and shakily said thank you to Percy. Percy quickly ushered the old man into his house, seeing as the poor old fella was about to collapse. He then made some tea and handed it to the old man. The old man sipped contentedly on the tea and turned to Percy who just sat down on his couch. 'Young man, what is your name?' 'Percy Jackson.' 'You're 18, aren't you.' 'Yep.' Percy answered, halfway through his tea. 'Son of Sally Jackson, diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, kicked out of every school at every grade, mother killed in bank robbery, since then had been an oddball at school, and friends with Thalia Grace, the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis…' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you and how do you know about my life?' 'Relax, boy. I am Chaos, the creator of the universe.' The voice of the man no longer signals old age but laden with power, and instead of an old man, a young woman with pale skin, waist length black hair and eyes that radiates intelligence with obsidian pupils. She wore a dress that were midnight black, but as Percy looked on, entire galaxies were being created and destroyed. All Percy said was, 'Well, Lady Chaos, you actually looks normal for the creator of the universe.' 'Thanks, Percy.' Chaos waved the words away. 'Anyway, back on track. Percy do you believe in the Greek Gods?' 'Uh, I've read about them when I was a seven-grader so I know a bit about them.' 'Well they actually exists now, instead of dying off a long time ago. We have a war coming, and we need a hero who meets our standards. Well, we've found none in the demigod category, so we looked into the mortal world. And so we found you. The old man and the bikers was just a test.' 'Oh. OK.' Percy thought for a second then suddenly added, 'Hey so do I need to go to Greece? I'd like to.' 'Nope, actually the Greek Gods moved with the western civilization, so now they are in America, and the Mount Olympus is at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.' 'But…'Percy pointed out, 'aren't there only 102 floors there?' Chaos stood up. 'It's magic, Percy. So I think you got a car right? We're going to drive there.' 'But can't you flash us there? Isn't that a thing that you do?' Chaos shook her head. 'You're a mortal. We can't teleport to Olympus, so the only way is through the normal entrance of Empire State Building.' Percy shrugged, 'Yeah, I guess. Well let's go, shall we?'


End file.
